The Blonde Druid
by DazzlinDreams
Summary: A young wood elf just became a druid and goes through many newbie experiences.
1. It begins

**The Blonde Druid**

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

**A/N: I decided to write a humor EQ story. Some of the situations found in these chapters happened to me in the game. Also, I used the character names of some of my friends in EQ. Sorry this chapter is a little short, but it's only the intro. Thanks for reading and please review!!!**

********************

"YES!" a voice screamed with much enthusiasm.

"WOOT!" the sound echoed throughout the tree city.

Many citizens of Kelethin turned their heads to the direction of where the voice was coming from.

The voice belonged to the female wood elf, Gwefaeria. She was tall in stature (like most elves) and she had golden blonde hair like the sun and sky blue eyes as clear as crystal. Today she wore shabby looking brown pants that ended at her knees and a tan halter top with a small tree design in the center.

She was grinning from ear to ear as she emerged from a small wooden building. She had just been accepted into the druid's guild. She was waiting for this moment her entire life (well, the last few weeks actually). 

The memory flashed through her mind as she skipped merrily across the creaky wooden bridges. 

***

_"I would like to become a druid," said Gwefaeria in a strong voice as she handed the guild master a tattered note._

_"Welcome! We are the Soldiers of Tunare, the sworn protectors of Faydark. I thank you for joining our cause, we can always use the help," he said to her after he finished reading the note._

_"Return to me when you have become more experienced in our art, I will be able to further instruct you on how to progress through your early ranks, as well in some of the various trades we have available to you," he finished his usual speech._

_Gwefaeria smiled and kneeled before Heartwood Master. Then, she did something she did not even expect herself to do; she ran towards him and gave him a huge hug._

_At first, the guild master thought she was going to attack him as she ran towards him with opened arms. So he began casting a powerful fire spell and aimed it towards her direction. When he realized she was just embracing him, he changed his target to the window just in time as the spell released from his fingers. _

_She gave him a quick smile then skipped away out the door._

_***_

"Gwefaeria! Hey!" 

She stopped her train of thought and looked around to see who was calling her name.

"Hey, Rudadar!" she exclaimed. A young half elf boy with dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes ran up to her.

"Is it true? Are you a druid now?" he asked anxiously.

She gave him a wide grin and said, "Yup! I'm the newest member of the Soldiers of Tunare." She raised her chest in pride.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a dance of joy while chanting, "_Gwefaeria's__ a druiddd! Gwefaeria's a druidd!" _

After several minutes more minutes of this celebration, they finally stopped their movements and Gwefaeria said, "Well I got to go home now and tell my family the great news."

"Aye…has your brother returned home from his journey?"

"Yes, he came home a few days ago. He was gone for about three years I should say…"

"Wow… Well tell him I said Hi… Maybe you and I could go hunting some time now that you're a druid."

"I'd like that. See you later," she called over her shoulder as she turned around and ran down her path towards home.


	2. Getting Ready

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Yes, I know it's boring so far but I promise it will get better! Pinky Promise! Please review as well, I like reviews. *nods head* And incase I don't update before Christmas; I hope everyone has a nice holiday.

**The Blonde Druid**

**Chapter 2: Getting Ready**

_Bang. _The door burst open and in the frame stood Gwefaeria. She stepped inside the wooden house and carefully shut the large oak door behind her. 

"Mom?" she called as she walked across the newly polished floor.

"In the kitchen dear," her mother answered back.

Gwefaeria strolled into the next room and immediately her nose was filled with the sweet aroma of food. She sniffed the heavenly smelled and sighed in content. Her mother, Jadeah, was a grand master baker and she owned a large bakery on one of the upper levels of the city. It was frequently filled with anxious customers, but today it was closed because her mother took a day off.

Gwefaeria inherited most of her mother's physical characteristics except her hair. Jadeah had flaming red hair and Gwefaeria's was golden blond. And for personality purposes, the two were different as night and day. Jadeah was more of an indoor elf and was excellent at most trade skills. Gwefaeria on the other hand, hated staying inside her home for more than five minutes and she almost burned down the house the last time she tried to cook. It was a surprise for everyone to find out Gwefaeria was to become a druid; everyone thought she'd turn out to be like her mother. However, many people suggested that it skipped a generation because Jadeah's mother was a famous druid herself.

"So how'd it go?" asked Jadeah as she slowly stirred the contents in the black pot standing on the table.

"Well…" said Gwefaeria slowly, "I don't know if you want to hear it…"

Jadeah's face fell and she ran over to Gwefaeria and put her arms around her. "Oh dear, it's alright, you can try again some other time I'm sure…" she said words of comfort to her daughter.

"Well actually…I am a druid!" yelled Gwefaeria and she put a large smile on her face.

"What? You are? Oh! Congratulations Hunny!" she exclaimed and squeezed Gwefaeria into a hug.

"What's all this noise?" asked a new voice. Gwefaeria and Jadeah stopped their celebration and turned to the newcomer. It was Gwefaeria's elder brother, Nostrus. He had dirty blond hair that fell to his shoulders and forest green eyes like his father's. He was a ranger, and one of the very best in his class. Three years earlier he left their homeland wearing nothing but leather armor and a rusty sword. Now he was holding a bow at his side and wearing very expensive looking armor.

"Gwefaeria's a druid!" said Jadeah as she released her arms from Gwefaeria.

"Awesome, great job sis. Now I have every right to make fun of you," he laughed.

"Oh Hush up," replied Gwefaeria.

"Treehugger."

"Druid wanna be."

"Noob."

"You two stop your fighting and sit down to eat!" said Jadeah as she interrupted their exchange of playful insults.

Nostrus and Gwefaeria took their seats at the table as their mother poured her famous rabbit stew into their bowls.

Gwefaeria began eating her food noisily as she stuffed it into her mouth with her fork.

"Can you chew with your mouth closed please? You sound like a cow," said Nostrus.

"MOOOOOOOOO."

"Can you two please try to act your age?" Jadeah said angrily.

"Sorry mom. Is Papa coming home soon?" said Gwefaeria.

"I'm not sure. He went hunting to get me some supplies for cooking."

"Speaking of hunting, Gwef, you and I are going to go down to the newbie fighting area and I'm going to teach you to hit with your club and nuke," said Nostrus as he stood up from the table.

"Right…now?" asked Gwefaeria as she too stood up. Nervous butterflies filled in her stomach.

"Yes now, you need to start learning to be a druid!" he called over his shoulder as he headed for the door. 

Gwefaeria scampered after him as they walked through the tree city.

"Before we fight, we're making a quick stop at the druid guild," he said.

She nodded in reply and within minutes they were in front of the building with a sign overhead reading: SOLDIERS OF TUNARE.

As they walked inside Gwefaeria immediately bowed in front of the guild master; she was still a little embarrassed about hugging him before.

"You have come back so soon Gwefaeria, how may I be of assistance?" said the Heartwood master.

"Gwefaeria's just going to buy some spells," Nostrus answered for her. He handed her some platinum and Gwefaeria's eyes widened.

"How much did you give me?" she asked.

"About a hundred now go buy your spells," he said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. She skipped over to the vendors and started randomly selecting spells and buying them. When she was finished she returned to Nostrus and presented to him her newly bought scrolls.

He studied them carefully then raised his eyebrows. "What the hell?! You have a level 50 spell, two level 24 spells, and a few level five spells! Did you even look at which spells you were buying?" 

"Uhh, not really…" she replied and felt pretty stupid.

"Oh well, at least you bought all your level one spells. I'll just put these other ones in the bank. And keep the platinum," he said as they walked out the door. 

"Thanks bro!" Gwefaeria exclaimed, but not before she tripped over someone's foot and fell on her face gracelessly.

"God damn newbie," Nostrus muttered as he picked her up off her feet. 


	3. The First Battle

A/N: Sorry I update so late, but I've been writing stories for ficitionpress, and I've been trying to write the next chapter for my other EQ fanfic. I also have math regents coming up and I've been trying to study for that too lol. Well here's the next chapter. =)

**The Blonde Druid**

**Chapter 3: The First ****Battle******

"I'm scared Nostrus," Gwefaeria said as they made their way down the familiar lift with the Priest of Discord standing at the bottom. She had never killed anything before in her life. Well except one time her mother left her in charge of watering a plant and she accidentally fed it wine instead of water so it died. But besides that, she had no experience in killing.

"I mean…what if…I _die…_" she gulped after she said that word.

Nostrus burst out laughing.

Gwefaeria made an angry face and yelled, "It's not funny! You don't care if I die?!"

"Sis, don't worry. My cleric friend is coming to heal you and even if you do die, my buddy will cast resurrection like that," he snapped his fingers after he emphasized "that".

"You're saying that when I die…I don't go to the heavens?" she asked. This was all new to her.

"Gwef, I know you are stupid but I thought you'd at least known something. After you "die" you still kind of live but your body is in a weakened form. You just need to find a resurrection within a few hours. If you don't, then you really do die," he answered as the lift came to a stop and they headed towards the forest.

"Have you ever "died" before?" said Gwefaeria, tightening her grip on her club as they came closer and closer to the edge of the forest.

"Of course I have, I'm a ranger!" he laughed.

They stopped on the hillside and Gwefaeria gazed at all the monsters making their ways through the forest filled with screeching bats, cackling skeletons, mischievous pixies, ugly orcs, and buzzing wasps. She looked around in awe and fear.

Throughout her life she always passed by this part of the woods but never dared to enter. Her brother, the fearless one, named her 'Chicken Shit' for it, but at least she didn't come home with bee stings in sensitive areas.

Suddenly, something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. A dark figure was crouching in the shadow of the trees.

"Nos, a dark elf is over there!" she gasped. However, he wasn't paying attention to her. He was examining his shiny wooden bow.

The female dark elf emerged from her hiding place and raised her arms to the sky as silvery strands of hair blew gently across her face. 

Gwefaeria noticed the inky-skinned was aiming her spell towards Nostrus.

"Don't worry bro! I'll save you!"  Gwefaeria yelled as she bowed her head and charged at the enemy elf.

Within a few seconds, Gwefaeria collided with the dark elf head on and they both tumbled to the ground. Gwefaeria's fists went flying through the air as they rolled across the forest floor. 

"Ger off me," the dark elf said in a muffled voice as Gwefaeria continued to attack her; not quite hitting the target because of her bad aim.

Suddenly, Gwefaeria felt her grab her arms and she was hauled away from the battle scene.

"I'm really glad you didn't choose to become a warrior because you really suck at fighting," said Nostrus. Then he went over to the inky and offered his hand to help her stand up. 

"Gwef, this is my cleric friend, Damase. Damase, this is my idiotic sister, Gwefaeria," said Nostrus introducing the two. Damase beamed a smile at her.

Gwefaeria raised an eyebrow, "Nostrus, how much elfish wine have you had? This is a D-A-R-K elf!" She was trying to knock some sense into him; maybe she should try her club.

"I'm fully aware of that. You are just stereotyping. Damase is a good dark elf. HA! That's an oxymoron," he chuckled at himself. Damase shook her head and sighed.

"Oh…well…I'm sorry for assuming," Gwefaeria put out her hand and Damase shook it.

"So what have we learned today? That assume makes an ASS out of you and me!" said Nostrus.

"Shut up!" Gwefaeria and Damase said in unison.

"Alright, let's get started. Damase, give her some buffs." 

"Buffs? What are buffs?"  Gwefaeria asked with a puzzled look.

Damase smiled and replied, "Buffs are spells you cast on others or yourself that help you fight better. That's what I was doing to Nostrus before you attacked me." Gwefaeria gave her a sheepish grin.

After the three of them finished buffing and when Gwefaeria finished memorizing her spells, Nostrus announced, "It is time. God's speed sister."

Gwefaeria tried to ignore the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach as she released the spell, snare, from her fingers. Her target, a wasp, slowly flew over to her spot and tried to pierce her with its point stinger.

_Bzzzzzzzt!_

"Oww!" she yelled as a black needle poked her flesh. She began swinging her club left and right, hoping to hit the annoying bee, but he was too swift for her.

She closed her eyes and said a quick prayer.

_Tunare, guide me into defeating this monster._

_Clunk. _She hit something! However, when she opened her eyes, she noticed her brother was rubbing his forehead and muttering, "Son of a –"

_Bzzzzzzzzt!_

The wasp stung her again she let out a howl in pain as the spot where it hit her turned a bright red. 

She raised her wooden weapon into the air. She did a fake hit to the left and the came from the right, knocking the wasp in its head. Its wings stopped fluttering and the sounds of _Bzzzzzzzt_ faded as its lifeless body fell to the ground. 

She stared at the corpse. _Is it over? Did I really win? She heard Damase cheering in the background. _Yes! I did it!__

Gwefaeria jumped and punched the air, screaming, "Victory! Victory! That's my cry V-I-C-T-O-R-Y!"  She ran over to Damase and grabbed her hands. They broke into a small dance of joy (or tried to dance rather). 

"Mommy, look at the butterflies. They are so purty," a voice said. Damase and Gwefaeria ceased their movements and turned to the sound. Nostrus was lying on the ground staring off into space with his eyes crossed and a weird look on his face. 

"Oh! Mommy, I want a butterfly! I want one!" he started clapping his hands together, trying to catch something, but nothing was there.

"Um…Nostrus? Are you feeling alright?" Damase asked in a concerned voice.

"Look mommy, strange woman talking to me," he pointed at Damase and giggled. Gwefaeria raised her eyebrows and Damase had on an expression that was between being amused and being annoyed. 

"I think the hit on the head you gave him before might have messed him up a bit."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"He's a lot worse when he's drunk," she said as she bent her knees slightly next to Nostrus, trying to pull him upward with no success.

_Crunch. _Gwefaeria's acute hearing recognized the sound, someone was walking on leaves. __

_Crunch. _

She spun around wildly, trying to find the origin of the noise. She searched the trees but couldn't find anything. _Where is that damn noise coming from? The forest seemed quiet, __too quiet for her liking. Even Nostrus stopped demanding that he get his butterflies. _

_Clunk. _Something hard whacked the back of her head and she immediately fell to the ground and darkness took over her vision.

-----------------------------

A/N: Ok that's it for now; any idea/suggestions would be appreciated!!! :-D

**Ariana Blaze: I think ill take your advice and not write in "game language". **

**FF-KH-AnimeFREAK: I'm glad you like Nostrus' character, because that's my real life brother lol. **


End file.
